


alma perdida

by giula (giucorreias)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, depressão, Época de Hogwarts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giucorreias/pseuds/giula
Summary: Sirius é a estrela mais brilhante do céu noturno.





	alma perdida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah_Hardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Hardt/gifts).



> A história é levemente inspirada pela música Come Wayward Souls, do soundtrack de Over the Garden Wall. A música é amor, o desenho é amor também.
> 
> Essa história é pro aniversário da Sarah ♥ feliz aniversário, sua linda.

Remus se revirou na cama, cansado. A lua cheia estava para chegar, na próxima semana, e ele acabara de tomar mais uma dose da poção de acônito¹ ministrada por seu atual professor de poções, Slughorn. Sua boca ainda estava com aquele gosto terrível, mas ele entendia a necessidade de tomá-la. Principalmente depois do que acontecera com o Sebos- Snape, e, talvez mais ainda, porque amava manter sua própria sanidade enquanto passava pela transformação.

Não ter que se preocupar com voltar a ser humano e descobrir que matou alguém era, afinal, uma benção que ele só teria pelo restante de seus anos em Hogwarts, e ele queria aproveitá-la por quanto tempo pudesse.

Remus tentava ser positivo quanto a isso — quanto a toda a sua situação — e sem dúvida ficara mais fácil depois que ele conhecera os Marotos. Mas às vezes, como em noites como aquela, que ele estava cansado, dolorido e tão _sozinho_ , Remus se perguntava por quanto tempo ainda conseguiria viver naquelas condições. Mesmo com a ajuda de seus amigos, ele não sabia por quanto tempo sobreviveria depois de Hogwarts. Por quanto tempo-

— Moony.

Remus se virou, percebendo de repente que Sirius estava acordado. Ele tentou dar um sorriso, mas não teve forças para fazer seus lábios se moverem.

— Hm? — Foi o que lhe restou responder. Ou perguntar.

Sirius, por sua vez, não disse nada, só se levantou da própria cama e se deitou ao lado dele. Ele estendeu o braço e puxou o _amigo_ para si, aconchegando-o em seu peito. Remus não reclamou. Na verdade, só fechou os olhos.

— Obrigado.

— Não me agradeça. Fiz isso por mim também.

— Tosco.

Remus riu. Um som baixo, rouco, quase intruso. Mas bem-vindo. E Sirius sorriu, também, logo antes de descer a mão para a bunda de Remus.


End file.
